hivecataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
CellBorn Relations
Born into the violent and ever shifting world of Clan dominance within the greater structure of the CellBorn, every clan has their own allies and enemies within their own people as a whole. This confrontational nature comes easily to them as their belief in strength as the single greatest Virtue one can possess constantly drives them to prove themselves against others in displays of dominance that defines the CellBorn social structure as a whole, and the People as a culture. As such The CellBorn are not afraid to prove their dominance over other cultures and factions that they encounter and as such in the CellBorns past they have faced and warred with other factions native to their western side of the ruins. The consequences of these have been listed below with the after effects of relations between the CellBorn and faction in question. A Quick overview The Company - Political welps with no Honour and Little Strength. Untrustworthy and not to be given any ground or respect. They are all Treacherous dogs that deserve death. Hive-Sec - War born Warriors dedicated to an ancient order. Honourable in war and Good to fight against or alongside. However not to be trusted outside of martial matters. The Lost - Family bound scavengers that have shown themselves to be respectable and worthwhile friends to us. They are to be respected and helped if they ask for it. Detail relations The Company Politically driven Welps with little to no honour of any kind, completely focused on their on wealth and reclaiming lost territory they have owned in 300 years. Dominated by a Council driven by the most politically devious individuals who have clawed their way to the top over backs of others. We have repeatedly clashed with their pathetic warriors and have gone to war with them. They are not to be trusted, respected or given any kind of mercy. They are worthless filth on the clans boot. Summary: Untrustworthy welps to be left to die on our blades. Unreliable, pathetic and weak. Strength demands their death Hive-Sec Warriors born straight into an ancient war that has been going on for the last 300 years, generation after generation dedicated to the battlefield. Dedicated and well trained, Hive-Sec members are incredibly martially focused and self righteous in their views, ignorant to others point of view in their persecution of those they deem as harming humanity as they claim. They have shown themselves to have enormous strength in terms of might and are respectable warriors. They are to be respected in war and treated as equals in war, but they are to be watched for signs of their self inflated beliefs. Summary: Warriors of immense strength to be respected and treated honourably during war or battle, but to be watched and mistrusted in all others things. The Lost Family bound scavengers and Nomads, The lost have bound their future with that of their individual families and their people as a whole. They share a similar view on life as our Clans in the way of how they function, and their view on the strength of the family being the strength of the whole. Occasional contact has been mainly positive and in one case resulted in an symbol of respect being exchanged between our cultures. Highly reliable and strong on keeping their word, the lost seem to be the only culture we could potentially call brothers. Summary: Nomads and Scavengers with a social structure similar to ours. Highly reliable and respectful towards us, potential allies we should stand to protect. Back To CellBorn Back to Faction Relations